Demons with Angel's Wings
by Lukan the Beloved
Summary: FOMT an unusual story about the priest, Carter. Horrer and mystery and angst and suspence and drama and some humor and tragedy and wholesome dark moods plus painkillers wrapped into a delicious package of notchildfriendly fun. Ch. 7 ME HAPPY!
1. There We Found Him, Dead as a Doorknob

**Disclaimer: Don't Sue! I don't own anything, not even my shoes. (my mommy owns those)**

Ok. This is a fiction that I wrote some time ago, so I thought it would be an easy one for my first post. It's from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, and it's about the priest. So um…here it goes. Mind you, this is my first fanfiction…I've written stories before…but never a fanfiction. Oh, and uh, don't flame me or else I'll hate you. For private suggestions please feel free to e-mail me. I don't bite. But I do howl.

Note: There are a lot of references towards wolves later in the story. Please don't hurt me for what I love.

So, without any further ado, "Demon with Angel's Wings." My first fanfiction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carter woke up to some frightful yet unmistakable smells. Bleach and latex. He tried to open his eyes but shut them as searing light entered his now sensitive sight. With bitter resolve the priest opened his lids little by little, doing combat with this intrusive glow. As his senses came alive again, Carter gasped as every inch of his body awoke in snarling pain. He quickly shut his blurry eyes and clenched his teeth in a wolfish grimace. Somewhere above his little world a gentle female called,

"Doctor! He's awake!"

The unwelcome voice bounced around Carter's head like a bowling ball on a mattress, making him dizzy. When the ball finally settled Carter again looked into the world, this time the light was more hospitable. The voice belonged to Elli, the nurse. She was a kind girl with short brown hair, and a nurse's dress complete with white apron.

The Doctor appeared from nowhere, looming over Carter.

"Why don't you put some sedative through the I.V. Elli?"

"Yes doctor."

Carter winced at these sounds, each one sharp and painful. But soon these spiteful harassments were replaced with a blissful numbness.

The Doctor pulled up a chair next to the cot. After a while he spoke in a concerned voice.

"Pastor, yesterday morning we found you collapsed on the church floor. I have reason to believe that you were poisoned. I sent a blood sample off to the lab in the city for analysis, but it won't come back for quite some time. I was wondering if you could call up any memories about what might have happened?"

Carter tried to remember, but the only thing that came up was a very blank space and a headache. He glanced over at the Doctor.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He replied in a parched voice.

The Doctor sighed,

"Well, Elli will take care of you for now. Try to rest up."

He left without another word, white lab coat trailing behind him.

Elli went about her business, taking some sort of notes on a little clipboard before asking him if he wanted anything. Carter said he was fine and Elli left for the front desk, leaving the priest alone in the little curtained room. Carter yawned, a little while later the sedative brought him down into an uneasy sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short of breathe, gasping. Smothered! He was being smothered. Clawing out, but nothing to hold to. Cold hands clamped over his mouth. Trying to scream, but nothing coming out. He struggled like a caged animal.

But in an instant it was gone. Away from his grasp, leaving him desperate. What was happening! Carter cursed under his breath. Who was that! There was someone there. Someone was right there, but he couldn't recognize who.

The female. A bloody female.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well folks! That's all I feel like typing up for tonight, so, um. Cliff Hanger! Bwahahaha!

This is actually only half of the original chapter, but it's getting late.

R&R please.

-werewolflycan


	2. Introduction To A Living Hell

**Hey y'all, here's the second part of chapter one, now that I've finally gotten around to typing it up. But I sure am sleepy, so I might not get all the way through chapter 2, we'll see.**

**Thanks to AriesGoddess and Naoki07 for the reviews, I liked them.**

**Okay, I guess that's all I want to say, so here we go! The end of chapter one and the complete chapter two! …hopefully…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon the doctor came back to check up on Carter again. After doing another exam he declared that he was well and again and released the priest from the clinic.

Carter, who was famished, headed at once towards the inn. It was another beautiful day in Mineral Town but he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. He new something evil was happening; the dream had said it all. That dream. But Carter didn't have the slightest idea as to what it meant. He rounded the cobbled corner down to the inn and swallowed away all of his doubts. He'd just have to worry about this some other time. Carter went into the inn. The bottom floor was large and very empty, wooden tables and chairs vacant of any sort of occupation. This was because the lunch crowd was nonexistent on a sweltering Wednesday afternoon. There stood a man behind the bar, cleaning a mug with a dirty rag. This place was the picture of any old western saloon, just part of the ambiance of the town. The man looked up when he heard the jingle of the entrance bell, and promptly flashed a toothy grin under red moustaches.

He chuckled, "Howdy Father, good to see you up. Ya' must be starving. I always said hospital food is like eatin' bark." He roared in laughter at this, his prominent belly bouncing.

"Everything does smell and taste the same." Carter replied easily, with a smile. He had always liked Doug, plus he got free food from him on occasion.

Doug turned and bellowed for Ann, his daughter. She came down immediately, her orange braid bobbing with each step. If Doug was the western bartender, then Ann was the country girl, leaving the whole scene at the inn complete.

"Howdy Father." Ann said in a pleasant voice, rich with a southern tone. "What kin I get you today?"

"That really isn't necessary; you don't have to feed me." Carter replied.

"Now see here," Doug said in mock severity, "We go through this every time, and I always end up giving you food one way or another. A friend in need is a friend indeed, isn't that what the Harvest Goddess says?" He pushed Carter down into a chair, fussing like a mother hen over her chicks.

"I already know what you'd like!" Ann exclaimed, "I'll git you some mountain stew, beer, and a nice slice of apple pie." At once she ran off back into the kitchen before Carter could protest.

Doug chuckled, "Ain't she a doll?" He then sat himself in a chair opposite of the priest and leaned heavily on the table. "Now I knew you'd come over here to eat some of Ann's cookin' so to repay us, you'll have to talk.

"About what?" Carter asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant. But what had happened was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"You know what I mean," Doug replied, his once cheery blue eyes gone icy. "Do you remember anything at all Father? I mean, if someone has the nerve to attack a holy man, then I think whoever has done this is real dangerous. Y'know what I mean. I think we're all in danger." He sat there for a moment, staring at the grain of the table. There came a crash from the kitchen, followed by Ann yelling, "Cliff!" And a general thumping around. And the two men sat at the table, silent, both listening to the clatter.

"I really don't remember anything Doug," Carter mumbled, with half the truth. Was a dream really a remembrance? "But I pray to the Goddess that this won't happen again."

Doug grunted in response. After a bit, he seemed to be resolved about something and sat up. "Well, it doesn't do us any good worryin' now does it? I'm just glad you're ok pastor."

Ann came out of the kitchen then, balancing a mug of beer and a bowl of soup, fallowed closely by Cliff carrying a plate of apple pie.

"Here ya go!" Ann said cheerfully, clunking down the beer and soup, along with a fork and a spoon. Cliff put down the apple pie silently, but smiled at Carter.

Carter smiled back at the introverted woodsmen. Cliff actually spent most of his days in the church.

"Well, dig in!" Doug smiled, his moustaches bobbing.

Carter ate, passing small talk in between bites, pushing the disturbing dream to the back of his mind. Ann and Cliff sat down at another table whispering together secrets. They really were a perfect couple. Ann was so outgoing, and Cliff was so, not.

When he had finished he stood up and thanked the family at the inn for the wonderful meal and headed for the door. Just as he was about to go Doug called out, "Be careful now Pastor!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the sun had already begun its westward decent. It was about 3:00 when he arrived back at the church.

The old rose stone building was his home, his work, and his life…but not anymore. Carter couldn't help but feel that that invisible safety net that the church had represented was gone. That trust you would feel in your home was gone. Broken into a million little pieces, leaving him feeling dark and alone. He opened up the big oaken doors and stepped in. Carter always had loved the church at this time of day, when the sun shown through the stained glass windows, bathing the floor and air in a crystalline light. It was truly magical, especially when the church was empty like now. He made his way up the isle way, worn black leather shoes making a muted echo on the red carpeting, resounding a thousand memories trapped within the building itself. The simple wooden pews, empty and unforgiving. No, this place was no longer a home. Now to Carter it seemed as unwelcoming as a mother-in-law or a root canal. He turned around to face the round, stained glass image of the Harvest Goddess, her skin fair and her locks green as spring strawberry buds. She wore upon her face an elusive and pleasurable smile; confident and comfortable. Carter sighed, the his life was a lonely one, but he had never felt it like this before. It was like a smothering had upon his heart. He had to talk to all sorts of people about their problems, but he couldn't. And was it in the agenda to have the focal point of your entire life defiled? Being a holy man, Carter decided to go pray on the issue.

He spent the next hour kneeling at one of the little pews, lost deep in thought and prayer. When he finally stood up, stiffly, none of his questions were answered, and what's more, he had the beginnings of a very large headache. Carter took out a little bottle of ibuprofen the doctor had given him before he had left the clinic. Popping one into his mouth and swallowing it, the pastor then proceeded to the door that led to his chamber. He lived in the basement of the little church, it was always cold, and during the winter a cruel draft would sneak in from under the doorjamb. He headed down the flight of stone steps, shuddering as the temperature dropped. Carter batted on the light switch and the room was bathed in a pathetic radiance, emitted from the naked, dangling light bulb. It flickered and undulated, never quite deciding whether or not it would stay on or off. Like his faith, Carter mused, waning and waxing, though the former more than the latter, destined to go out completely. His quarters were, sorry to say, as pathetic as the light bulb, a bed, a desk with a lamp, small kitchen with an equally small table, a bookshelf, and in the center, separating the four was an old forest green rug. Carter walked over into his door less bathroom, which wasn't too bad because no one but him came down here anyway. He gazed at himself in the mirror, surprised at how shitty he looked. His dirty blond hair was rumpled and matted and his eyes of the same color were dull and sunken in. Not a hint of either's former sparkle or luster was present.

Carter sighed, equally from both weariness and a new, rare, fit of depression. He undressed, throwing his black garb in the corner. His naked body gave an involuntary shudder from the cold as he hopped into the shower. It took a while for the hot water heater upstairs in the utility closet to kick in, but when the water began to steam Carter let it run all over his body, washing the tensions away. He pulled out a sponge and began cleaning his thin frame, perhaps too thin for his build, but Carter did not have too many nourishing meals, so his muscle mass was limited. It didn't bother him though, he wasn't a fighter, a farmer, and besides, masculinity wasn't exactly desired of a priest. He was tall and handsome anyway; in his youth he was asked by many a girl to the dances that came seasonally. Carter finished shampooing and stepped out of the shower; steam had already fogged up the mirror. He dried himself off, hung up his robes and pulled on a pair of boxers and an A shirt. Going across the stone paved floor over to his kitchen, Carter proceeded to boil a couple of eggs and eat them with a piece of bread. After cleaning up, the priest said his evening prayers and crawled into bed, still as troubled as ever. But there was also another, new, feeling; a sinking suspicion that more was yet to come. With these unnerving thoughts, Carter fell into a fitful sleep.

Chapter 2

Carter tossed in his sleep, the once sanctuary of his mind becoming a living hell of nightmarish dreams….

He stumbled down the basement steps, blind and suffocating on his own tongue, a pool of blood sloshing around his ankles. He let out a course howl, an illiterate cry for help. There was no hope in this place, only death, and he was drowning in it. A hand clamped over his mouth and his hands were force to move against his agonizing will. A spitting cat was brought before him and he was crushing the beast's throat. He was strangling it! He was strangling himself! He couldn't breathe! And that pitiful bulb, dangling like a gallow bird, which was his only light, flickered out. A manic laugh was resounding through the darkness, mixing with his gasping struggle for breathe. The voice came, but who's! But whose wretched voice was that!

"Not a word, Carter, not a word."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priest woke up in a panic, thrashing, flailing blindly until he hit the floor with a thud. There Carter lay prostrate, gasping for air, his tears from panic mixing with his perspiration. Again he fell into the slumber of hell…

Everything was cold and hard, rainy, damp, dreary, and gray. He was surrounded by the angry faces of the villagers, staring at him, hissing and growling. They advanced glaring and leering at him.

"TRAITOR!" Someone called out.

The people then grabbed various blunt objects and began to beat him. Carter's legs crumpled beneath him as he howled in pain.

"Traitor!" They chanted. "Sinful bastard!" So many screeched.

He was bleeding, he was dying! Harris, the constable, brought forward the hangman's noose, swinging it with penetrating menace. The townspeople continued to beat him down, kicking him and tearing at his clothes. He screamed and spat like a drowning cat. He was noosed and hung, dangling like that bulb, the pitiful bulb; struggling and gasping for light, for life. But everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again Carter woke in a cold sweat. He shakily lifted himself up off the floor and stumbled over to the bathroom. Dipping his head in the old sink, he poured cold water from the tap. He let it run over his head, soaking his hair and sweaty scalp. Carefully, Carter inhaled and exhaled, trying to control his breath. When he finally got himself under control, the priest dried out his hair and walked over to the light switch. He batted in on, but the bulb didn't light. He repeated this over and over, and then stopped, satisfied that the light didn't work anymore. Sighing, Carter went over to the desk lamp and turned that on. It emitted a better light than the center bulb, warm and soft. He then proceeded to pull up a chair and unscrew the pathetic excuse of a light bulb. He headed up the basement steps, but not before throwing it out. The bulb clanked into the waste basket and shattered into a thousand stupid pieces.

The steps were cold, like any other spring night, just like the walls, just like his mood. Carter opened the door and stepped into another magical moment, one that he would have enjoyed at any other time. A full moon shone through the stained glass image of the Harvest Goddess, splashing silver essence from the pews to the podium. Everything that was bathed in light was frozen, blended, like a watercolor, until it reached the black shadow. Carter shuffled across the wood floor, his feet making a soft slapping sound that echoed like a dripping faucet. He reached the utility closet and clicked on the light overhead. He plucked a new 60 watt from its casing, turned off the light, and headed back across the church. A soft mewing echoed through the still air. Carter turned to face the source of the sound, which happened to be a large black cat. He was about to shoo her off but then thought better of it. To go against a cat's will is to invite bad luck. As if she knew what he was thinking, she trotted up to rub against his bare legs, tail up like a flag. Carter picked up the black feline and headed back to his basement. When he was downstairs again he set her down and screwed the light bulb back in. Turning it on for a test, he was disappointed to learn that it acted just as the previous bulb. Carter cracked an egg and put it down in a dish for the car, along with some water. Then he turned off the lamp and climbed back into bed, falling asleep to the sounds of the cat licking her dish clean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up the sound of the rooster crowing, somehow the noise penetrating the depth of the basement. Carter opened his eyes and found himself staring into those eyes as green as the Harvest Goddess's hair. Those eyes also happened to be surrounded by black fur with whiskers to match.

The intrusive she-cat let loose a hungry mrow.

"Ok." Carter replied to her and scooted himself out of bed.

The cat, having her perch removed from under her, jumped daintily from Carter's chest to the floor, landing as a cat would. She trotted to the food dish from the night before, sat down, and stared at him.

Carter went over and cracked another egg for the feline. She did not eat at first, but sat there, watching him.

He gazed back, "I know of nothing else you could possibly want."

She blinked.

Carter shook his head and headed off to the shower. This time he didn't wait for the heater to start and by the time he was done with the chilly ritual the water had just barely reached tepid. He stepped out and dried himself off, doing his best not to think of his haunted dreams from the night before. Carter combed his hair, parting the tresses down the side. He stared closer into the mirror and frowned. A thin haze of stubble had appeared. He pulled out some fresh clothing: Black pants, a forest green silk shirt, the black priestly cloak and his amulet of the Harvest Goddess. He quickly dressed and then proceeded in shaving. When he was done, Carter leaned over the sink to inspect his work. When he was satisfied he brushed his teeth, flossed, and grabbed the lined sash hanging up behind him. Carter then slung it around his neck on top of the cloak; it shown a brilliant white against the black, both ends hanging down clear to his stomach. Carter turned once again to the mirror, looking over the meticulous grooming. Happy with the results, he walked out of the bathroom. The she-cat had finished eating and was now staring at the wall, her tail being the only animated part of her. The priest stepped over her and headed up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning sun was shining through the east windows. It was going to be another beautiful summer day. He headed out the door. For the next hour Carter spent kneeling in the graveyard, pulling out weeds around the old headstones, and saying prayers for the dead. It was easy work, for he partook in this ritual daily, keeping the sprouts in check. When this was done he headed back inside. Carter relit the candles that took residence along both sides of the church walls. Next, he dusted off the old pipe organ and swept the floor. He also dusted and polished the wooden pews, almost in an obsessive compulsive fashion. By the time the daily chores were done it was 1:00 o'clock, time for confessions. This was Carter's least favorite part of the job, because, to tell the truth he hated having to listen to people's problems and then scold them. But it was his duty, and so he preformed the archaic task. He walked into the back room and sat behind the curtain, switching on the vacant sign. For the next few hours random townspeople came in and out, some were regulars, like Jeff the owner of the supermarket, and Cliff. But others also came that usually never showed up at church, like Duke, the owner of the vineyard. This time he came to confess about shoving his wife, Manna, around. That was something that completely disgusted Carter, but he resisted the urge to scream. Time slowly ticked on and the sun sunk lower and lower, as clouds began to gather outside. Confession time was over and the priest gratefully stood up and stretched. He then went over to the ancient pipe organ and sat down to play. Warming up with a few scales to get his fingers limber, Carter began the haunted beginning of Toccata in D minor. His fingers flew over the old ivory keys, deftly playing the eerie rifts and arpeggios. He closed his eyes, letting his wrists take him through the well-rehearsed piece, leaning into the music. He was indeed a priest, and therefore sworn to celibacy. But to him, music was a rush far grater than any worldly pleasure; and it alone made life livable at times. Who needed sex?

Outside it began to rain as a new weather front moved in, soon becoming a classic summer storm that sent all critters scurrying for cover.

Carter was pounding away the last passionate chords, completely lost within himself, when the two double doors of the church burst open. The determent threw him off and his hands crashed down, resounding a hideous squawk. Carter spun around, embarrassed to be caught in such a personal moment.

Manna stood there, soaking wet, bawling in illiterate phrases.

The priest quickly regained composure and grabbed a towel from the utility closet. When he came back, Manna was seated on a pew; in her hands she clutched two wine glasses and a bottle. Tears and rain mingled on her cheeks.

Carter wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "Manna, dear, what happened?" He was already thinking about Duke and his earlier confession of beating her. Anger seethed in his gut.

Manna tried to regain her ability to talk as she shakily poured the glasses. She let out a wail and fell into his arms as he sat down on the pew. Feeling both uncomfortable and fearing that she would spill the wine by leaning over it, he carefully sat her back up. She didn't seem to be able to talk, so Carter took a drought of wine, more out of courtesy than thirst.

Manna uttered something unintelligible, sniffling.

"What?" Carter leaned forward.

She suddenly stopped crying and looked up. Her eyes cold and cruel. "Drink the rest of the wine, Carter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahahahahaha! And this is where I leave you! With a dreadful cliff-hanger. Please, do not beg me to type up more because it's really late! And I'm tired! And I have arthritis, so my hands are killing me! This story is a monster, and to all of you, the rating will go up, just because it gets really violent. (But that's later on) Why the hell did I make the chapters so damn long?

sits on rock contemplating

Please review, now that you've read. I really enjoy comments. Even if they are flames, I still enjoy them.

-werewolflycan

snoozes

Oh, and in case you are wondering, this document is 20,894 characters long.


	3. What is This Feeling Called Fear?

**Whew! What a hard week it's been! It's always nice to just sit down and mindlessly type something up with a cat on your lap at the end of the day… Well, I'd like to shout out to the ONLY person who reviewed chapter 2. C'mon people! I know you're out there reading this and not even bothering to review! Hello! Yeah you! The one who's reading this! Yeah, you better just review at the end, it only takes a minute. And, let me tell you, there is nothing more that brightens my lonely existence! Oop! And it's a full moon tonight! So guess who's hittin' the sack early? ME! Oh, I was going to do a shout out…ok, thanks for the review "Hammermaster." My grammar is crap and I know it. I will give you a golden hammer for being so nice. gives golden hammer (they really are stupid weapons, but good tools)**

**Well! On with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 –The Gray Sky

Carter opened his eyes. Leafy branches and a dark gray sky moved above him. He bolted upright, confused about his surroundings. The air was hot and sticky, almost choking like a heavy blanket. A soft breeze was blowing and the long grass of Mother's Hill undulated around the priest. Something was wrong, very wrong. The black she-cat trotted up to him. She was a welcome sight, and he reached out to pet her silky black fur. Carter pulled away quickly in shock, looking down at his upturned hand. It had come away covered in blood. It made Carter sick, his stomach turning over. He shakily stood up, leaning against the cold bark of the tree. The air was so stifling, and he was sweating profusely. Carter undid his shirt, trying to cool off. He found himself panting heavily as he took off the cloak. His arms were covered in blood. The priest gasped, horrified, it was everywhere! The grass, the tree, the sky stained a bloody red! He began to scream, and voices around him chanted, "Carter! Carter? Carter?" Everything was spinning and the world felt like tipping over.

CARTER!

He was being shaken back and forth. Carter grabbed his head and moaned as the all too familiar throbbing came back.

Elli let loose a relieved sigh. "Oh good, you're awake. I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard you screaming." She gave a perky smile. "Bad dream?"

Carter looked up at her, bewildered as to how she could be so happy. He tried to say "yes" but all that came out was a hoarse grunt. He must have been screaming hard.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water." He rasped in reply.

Elli smile and ran out of the room. She stopped and popped her head back in the doorframe. "By the way, Pastor, the Doctor is away in the city to pick up your blood tests, so it's just you and me."

This wasn't exactly what Carter wanted to hear, but he smiled back to her anyway.

She ran off to some other part of the building. When her footsteps were no longer there, he inspected his hands. No blood. Carter gave a relieved sigh and tried to recall what happened. He was in church, playing the organ…nothing. The priest sat up, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He was actually feeling a lot better than his previous experience in the clinic. No as tweaked out as before.

Elli came back with a cup of water. "Oh good!" She muttered happily as she saw him sitting up. The nurse handed him the water, smiling.

Carter smiled half-heartedly back and mouthed a "thank you."

Elli pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, as he took a refreshing sip of water. When he was done he handed to cup back to Elli and cleared his throat. The two sat there, staring aimlessly in uncomfortable silence at little specks on the floor and walls. The office clock ticked on and on painfully loud, it's very mechanics echoing through the entire building. Elli rocked back and forth on her chair, swinging her legs in mock bliss. Carter couldn't stand it any longer.

"Elli, what do you want?" He asked as politely as he could muster.

"Just sitting here." She replied cheerily.

"Don't you have something to do?" Carter was starting to get a bit irritated. He was too worried to play games with the nurse.

"Nope."

Just then a ding-a-ling announced the entrance of some sort of townsperson. Ellie sprang into action and was soon chatting with what sounded like Jeff, the owner of the supermarket. He sounded worried, as always. Carter sighed and rolled onto his side, trying to fall asleep, or at least look like it so no one would talk to him. There were some more footsteps and then an exit bell as Jeff left. Elli walked back to the curtained room and then went back to the front desk when she saw Carter asleep. The priest lay there wide awake, wondering if he should make a break for it. That probably wouldn't go over too well with Elli…He gave a heaving sigh and actually did fall asleep, eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Whenever there is a large period of just blank time in the main story is when I start to write a side story to fill in that space. The space of time where Carter is waking up and falling asleep and being pestered is rather boring because nothing really happens. But, to give the element of the passage of time, I write a side story that takes place at the exact same time as when we left off, and ends at the same time the main story starts back up. Usually the transition is a lot smoother than this, but I still had to write an author's note in fear of being stoned for going off track.**

**Note of Author's Note: My side stories may or may not have anything to do with the main story, but they are like a short story of their own within the whole.**

…**..SO ON WITH THE FILLER STORY….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1.

Ralph drove his car up the steep and winding hills near Mt. Sagablooch. The radio blasted out tunes of metal and rock and other things that were soothing to listen to. He passed farms and run-down trailer parks. But most of all trees. He was on his way to a logging town where his yearly supply of cow was sitting, waiting for someone to pick it up and stick it in their freezer. Ralph drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his Audi Quattro to the music as he sped up and passed a run down old truck in front. The smiling old man driving it glanced at the businessman and continued at his hearse-like pace. The road wound on and dark clouds, heavy with rain began to snag and tear on the towering foothills, sending a shower down upon the slopes below. Ralph passed the last bend and drove down into Englewood Town. Like any other logging boom town, it had an old west feel. But unlike the towns of days of old there were teenagers from the only school hanging out in the streets, skateboarding and causing a general riot. Their clothing copying those of the city children. "Humph." Ralph mused. "They actually get cable out here?" His slick black car moved through the rain damp streets. Old ladies in rain bonnets stopped to stare at the newcomer. "Englewood Butchery." A large sign read, with big red letters. Ralph parked out front and hopped out. A pack of the teenagers stopped to stare at his car. The boys pushing each other and grinning, this was unexpected, they used to seeing beaten up Fords. The successful man stretched his legs from the long trip. "How far do you have to go to get a decent cut of meat these days?" He wondered while straitening his tie and brushing off his clean black suit. Ralph looked at the old shop. It had pictures of cows and pigs on the windows, saying things like "howdy" on a field of grass. It was kind of funny because it was a place where pigs and cows were chopped up into little pieces for people to eat. Would the cow and the pig say "howdy" if they knew that the place on which they adorned was for that purpose? Ralph walked into the shop; a bell clumsily attached to the door gave a generic jingle. He wrinkled his nose. The whole place smelt like freezer burned bread. He walked over to the meat counter by the display case, his expensive and very shiny black shoes clicking on the worn linoleum. Row upon row of meat sat in neat trays behind the plastic screen. Each row had a little sign that stated the cut and the price. $9.99 a pound for a T bone? These people were running a racket, the meat better be good. A fat man in overalls and a greasy beard stared lazily at him from behind the counter.

"Kin' I help you?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, I'm Ralph Lukan, and I have a cow to pick up."

The man disappeared into the back. Ralph went ahead and looked around while he was waiting. Some sort of country music drawled in the background as he surveyed the room. Spices and meat. A large elk bust stuck out from a wall over a soda stand, its glass eyes gazing absently into nothing. There were antlers everywhere. Mostly six pointers, but some were less. They sat on tables and next to a huge set of bull horns on top of a freezer. As far as he could see into the back of the shop, a bored teen mopped blood into a drain lazily. Chunks of meat were littered in what Ralph assumed was the slaughter room. The clerk came back with a cart stacked with brown bags.

"Here's yer' meat." He said while shoving the cart forward.

Ralph went over to the counter and paid for the meat. He glanced at his Rolex: 5:00 p.m. already. He thanked the clerk and strolled out, towing the cart behind him while mumbling "Damn rednecks" under his breath. The bell went ding and Ralph dropped his arms. Where was his car?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh, such drama up in the inbred country. You'll find out more about Ralph when it's convenient. Now back to Carter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter lay in bed, next to him sat a meal half-eaten. But he wasn't in much of a mood to eat right now. Elli had gone home, thank the Goddess, an hour ago and all of the lights in the Clinic were dim. Something was bothering him. He couldn't sleep because his body wouldn't let him. He didn't want to move either. So in stubborn battle with himself, Carter sat there and did nothing. But there was something odd. Weird and unexplainable that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The only noise he could hear was the steady, noisy, clicking of the clock. But Carter couldn't help feel that there was something else in the Clinic with him this evening. Something dark and sinister. Like a shadow that fallows you on a dark night. Maybe he was imagining it? But the back of his mind said that he wasn't. Carter clenched the sheets with his fists, trying to fight down panic. It had to be his imagination. There was nothing there. Memories of the boogeyman when he was little played out in his mind. This was stupid. He was acting like a child. This wasn't a horror movie. He tried to tell himself these things, but Carter's heart was racing. Every sound was amplified, as if he could hear the slightest bit of dust fall on the floor. The clock ticked on and it was driving him crazy as he sat there sweating in bed. He had no idea why he was so afraid, and he fought the panic welling inside. Carter sucked in his breath sharply. What was that! He thought he heard footsteps on the other side of the curtain. No, it couldn't be, it was just a breeze. His heart pounded as his hands trembled. There it was again! This time he knew it was something. Carter was on the verge of tears. Someone was playing games with him. Who was doing this to him? Why couldn't they leave him alone! "GO AWAY!" He bawled in panic, throwing the food tray at the curtain. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!" He stumbled out of bed, grabbing a chair and lunged into the curtain. "YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" Carter's foot caught in the curtain and he fell down, slamming into the linoleum, bring the curtain and rods with him. He lay there sobbing and tasting the fresh blood that trickled into his mouth from a new wound. Why him? What had he ever done? But Carter had an idea of what it was, deep down, he knew what was nagging him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all folks! And so I leave you this wonderful night with another cliff hanger! Actually two cliff hangers in a desperate attempt to get more readers! I'm so miserably pathetic! Anyway, that really is all for this chapter, next is chapter4 and I may get it up in a week, maybe not. It really all depends on how busy I am. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading it up to this point. Remember, please, it is a horror story, but unlike some people, I do take time to develop my characters, so when things start to get really intense (the part above was nothing compared to what's in store) it's three times scarier! Ooh! I think everyone would relate to the: you're-being-watched feeling that we all imagine in bed anyway.**

**So peace out and don't talk to strange butchers! (I actually re-wrote the beginning of the mini story with Ralph because I had to have a good reason for him to go to the middle of nowhere. So today, I actually went to a butcher's shop in the middle of nowhere to pick up a cow I owned part of and the description I had of the shop is really what it looked and smelt like. isn't that a fun fact! ) **

**Well, goodnight and good luck with your writing. And REVIEW.**

**K. W. Lycan**


	4. The Grapes of Wrath

**Well, here we are! I'm actually updating within a week because you people are getting excited about it and that really makes me proud of my work. So in short if you keep reviewing, I'll keep typing. :) OOH! I just can't wait to see what happens! Well, here we go, more angst and scary crap…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

**Grapes of Wrath**

Elli walked down the cobbled streets of Mineral Town, enjoying the fresh summer dawn that promised yet another beautiful day. She walked briskly past the even flower beds and front lawns of different cottages. Yes, today was going to be a beautiful day indeed, the doctor would be back this afternoon and she had big plans for this evening. Elli's heart jumped at the thought of the doctor. His brooding looks, his worried posture, that chiseled body…She burst out with a happy song as she rounded the corner to the clinic and pulled out her keys. The nurse fumbled around with the lock for a bit and swapped the "Closed" sign around. She stepped in, still singing under her breath and flipped on the lights….

Carter was being shaken violently back and forth. Someone was screaming very loudly in his ears. He responded by groaning and pushing the screamer away. "…what the hell?" He sat up and stared at Elli, who was extremely distraught. Carter blinked over and over again, everything was a bit fuzzy around the edges. He focused and realized he was sitting in his underwear on a curtain rod. "That's what that was." He mumbled to himself. Elli was still babbling pathetically and Carter became more and more confused as he started waking up. "Elli, what is it?" She tried to speak but was completely disjointed, she ended up pointing dumbly across the room. Carter fallowed her arm, rubbing at his eyes. But in an instant he was wide awake and vomiting whatever was left in his stomach. In the center of the lobby, among jumbled curtains and their respective rods, hung the unintelligible remains of what once was a person. It hung from its neck, and was in fact a mangled torso, bloody and ratted like a coyote had been chewing on it. Elli was sobbing in Carter's arms, and he was sobbing too. He turned away with dry heaves. "E-Elli? What…what the hell is this!" He mumbled out, completely shocked through. It was so sick.

She was shaking. As a nurse she was used to injuries and blood, but this sort of malicious thing took the cake. "I don't know." She cried, burying her head in her arms.

Carter shakily stood up, reaching out for some sort of support. He mustered up his wills to take another look. He fought down another gag. The mandible was fixed in a freakish howl, and its eyes had been popped like grapes. Carter swore that for as long as he lived he would never eat grapes again. The priest turned away, this time to comfort Elli who was a variable wreck. He pulled her up and hugged her. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. No one could have done this. He would wake up soon and that would be the end of it. But the sad thing, was that it wasn't the end at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elli and Carter sat on a bench outside the clinic, which had been taped off and the sign had been switched around from "Open" to "Closed." It was an extremely minor thing, downplaying the horrors that waited inside for whoever was brave enough to find the culprit. Officer Harris, the one enforcer of the law in town, had already taken testimonies and called for a bunch of city folk to come out and investigate the crime. For now he just sat in front of the entrance, making sure nobody trespassed. Like any small town, everyone had come and stared and asked questions. And just like any small town a thick string of rumors were started. But for right now that was the least of Carter's troubles. His trouble now was the noise he heard the night before. Was it really someone or was it his imagination? He pulled the blanket around his body closer. And why hadn't they at least let him get his clothes out of there? That had an obvious answer, but had still left him half-naked in the street. Elli sat next the priest, shell-shocked. She hadn't said a word besides telling her side of the story to Harris. This worried him very much. How was she taking it? Carter glanced over at Elli, who was staring at the ground, seemingly lost deep in thought. He didn't know what she was thinking about, her face was unreadable. He looked away. This was going to either make or break his relationship with her. If she thought he was to blame he might as well say goodbye to any good medical treatment in town, and if she didn't think it was his fault…then she would be closer to him then ever. Carter sighed; the only way for him to grow close to anyone in this town was evidently through bizarre happenings. This place was definitely not like the other towns.

"Carter?" Elli spoke.

"Yes?"

"Wherever you are walking bad things seem to happen." She said this blankly, as if it was not her own words.

This statement sent the pit of his stomach sinking. Great, he wouldn't be able to talk to her ever again after this. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Carter. Don't play innocent." Her deadpan suddenly changed into a vehement tone. "What's going on? What did you do so wrong that's bringing these things to happen?"

"Elli, I don't know what's happening." Carter tried to defend himself.

"Something obviously did happen. You did something didn't you? And now everyone else is going to pay for it aren't they!" She was almost to a yell. Harris, nearby, had looked up from his book.

"Elli, please, don't make a scene," Carter pleaded with her, "I honestly don't know what's going on."

"You know what's going on; I can see it written all over your face." She was practically snarling at him. "Someone's trying to get back at you, and I know you're lying when you say you don't have a clue. So why don't you just tell the damn truth?" She leaned in close to him, her once sweet and kindly eyes seeming like they never existed. "Carter, what did you do?"

He felt like punching her in the face for that onslaught. But he knew that she was right. Elli was actually a lot brighter and attentive than it seemed. If he told her anything though, things would only get a lot worse. "Curb your tongue, and understand who you are speaking to." He spat at her as angrily as he could through waves of guilt. "I am not a child to scold." And with those rather weak words compared to hers, he swept away with as much dignity as he could muster in his boxers. He had to get out of Mineral Town. Carter was sure now that someone had found out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priest stormed angrily through the streets, on his way to the pier. This was where he always went to think, especially when his mood was as black as now. He moved through Rose Square silently. There were the three gossipers in town there, which made him a bit anxious. They were sure to be talking about what had happened at the clinic. Charter shuddered as images of the mangled body passed through his mind. Anna, Manna, and Sasha stopped talking and stared at his dark image. He moved by hastily without making eye contact, and when he had passed they leaned in and whispered urgently to each other. He headed down the steps to the beach. This obviously wouldn't be the last of the sneaky looks and whispers. Carter sighed. Just another thing to put up with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh the suspense! I can't stand it. I'm thinking about upping the rating just for the gore factor, so if any of you feel that the gore-factor in this chapter is above a suitable teen level please tell me. Otherwise please R&R as always.**

**K. W. Lycan**


	5. Things Would Be Different If That's True

**In this chapter, sponsored by Corn Nuts, we find Carter moping. And some other stuff….Yum, I really like Corn Nuts.**

**OH MY GOSH! I'm just getting so excited about how this is going (and I have nothing more constructive to do other than play the piano) and I really want to share this story with everyone. This has to be a totally new record! Publishing a new chapter the next day! Can you believe it! I HAD WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR! WHOOO MAN IS YOU! Anyway on with the shout-outs that I forgot last chapter:**

**Hammermaster: I've decided I will not raise the rating and if anyone has a problem with it they can kiss my ass! It would be a shame for you not to read anymore.**

**Avalice: Thank you for not having anything bad to say. That's good for me. Here's a toaster… (TOAST!)**

**HiddenGoddess: You don't ever have to give constructive criticism. I just beg for reviews because I like to know who's reading my story.**

**Naoki07: Thank you so much for the great reviews, it makes me so happy when people make comments like that. Its reviews like that that make me proud of my writing and want to do another chapter.**

**HERE WE GO! gets really serious, and puts on a wolf mask Activating story mode…EXTREME!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

If I Felt Like That, Then Things Would Be Different

Carter trudged through the puffy sands of the beach. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and his posturing was stooped over like a vulture. Each step sent him sinking deep into the sands, allowing for the intrusive stuff to enter his shoes and cause a nasty scraping sensation. But the priest didn't care. He had a lot more on his mind. It was as beautiful as any other summer day, but for Carter it was blacker than any he had seen. Tainted with the blood of another. Someone had been killed. And deep down, Carter knew it was his fault. What Elli had accused him of was totally right. His past had finally caught up with him, and now other people were paying the price. He made his lonely way on the dock and stopped at the end, the roar of the sea drowning out everything else. The wind gushed around him, whipping his coat around his legs and blowing his hair to bits. Carter had to find out who was doing this. Someone had found out about who he was and was trying to scare him out of town. He felt a tap on his shoulder, which made him jump and wheel around to stare directly into the face of the salesman, Won.

"How are you today, my fine brother?"

Carter just stared at him; this was the worst guy in town. A crook who would fleece a blind, elderly woman of her money.

"What wonderful weather we are having." He spoke, obviously preparing to make an offer for Carter to buy something.

The priest had no patience for this. On another day at another time he would be fine with the salesman, but today he just wasn't in the mood. "Won, I get no salary, and I've been wearing the same shoes for three years. Does it really look like I can buy some of your overpriced trinkets?"

Won took on a face of shocked innocence, provoking Carter to role his eyes. "Why, my good brother, how could you think I would come and take money from you of all people?"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Won."

"You should be, considering that I may know some things that would have a, let me say immediate effect on your future."

Carter just looked at him. Did he just say that? "What are you talking about?"

Won smiled mischievously, knowing he had the priest's attention. "Certain information just happened to float my way, and well, it could have a substantial effect on the rest of your life."

What was this bastard playing at? Carter decided it was time to go on the offensive; if this man really knew what he was hinting at, then he could be in some serious trouble. "What makes you think that whatever you "know" has anything to do with me?"

"I won't say anymore, you have to pay for it."

Carter glared at him. "I have no money. You know that."

He shifted his weight and looked bored. "There are always ways to get money, brother. But if you are not willing to go through the steps than I guess you are not worthy to know." To close a deal, he turned around and started walking away.

This hit Carter's breaking point. He was in no mood to play games in the first place, but this greedy bastard was just asking for it. Before he knew what he was doing, Carter had Won pinned in the sand under him, his hand clamped around the salesman's neck. "Tell me what the hell you know you little rat, or I'll break your face in!"

Won struggled under Carter, trying to squirm away. But his cowardice only made Carter angrier. "T-There's a hurricane coming in two days, I swear that's all I know! Please don't kill me, I didn't mean any harm!"

Carter stared at him in disbelief. "That's it?"

Won nodded. "Will you get off me now?"

He got up and the salesman ran off faster than a jack rabbit. Carter stared after him, completely embarrassed. What had gotten into him? He didn't usually go around pinning people on the ground whenever he got upset. The priest made his way back to the edge of the dock and sat down, burying his face in his arms. What was happening to him? This was completely out of place. He looked out across the horizon. All he had ever wanted was a new start in a new place. But his past seemed to catch up with him wherever he walked.

The sun made it's decent down to earth, it's rays sending streaks of fiery red and pink out to touch the clouds. It was really beautiful out here and Carter didn't want to have to leave. The waves caressed the shore, pulling away tiny bits of land with each pass. So much crap washed up into Carter's life, sometimes he just felt like never waking up in the morning. Always having to listen to other people's problems, never talking about his own. He had plenty of them. Carter sighed, maybe he should run away again, get far from everything and start another life. But something held him here that he didn't want to leave behind. The priest sat there on the dock, staring out into the ocean, watching the sunset. Why he out of all people had to have the lousy life? Memories of his childhood came flooding back to him. Carter had once had a brother. A younger brother that had always fallowed him around; looking up to him. They had been playing in the woods one day. They were both trying to figure out how to build a tree house, like any other teenage boys that desired a place to get away from their parents. He and his brother had climbed up the tree and were fixing up some rigging. He wasn't watching what he was doing, and had bumped into his brother. Somehow his younger brother slipped and fell, and a rope had gotten around his neck. And all that Carter could remember was that ghastly image of himself screaming as he watched his brother hang. Swinging back and forth, lifeless.

And no matter how many different angles Carter looked at it, he always saw his brother's death as his fault. He had been thrown from his house, and driven from the town, left to fend for himself in the world. Eventually he turned to religion. Carter's service had always been tainted because of the murder on his record. No one ever knew though, no one ever found out. Until now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter stayed at the beach until well after sunset, contemplating whether or not he should leave town. He was pretty sure someone had found out about what he had done, but there was no clear proof. What was worse was that Elli had actually guessed. And he still had to deal with the rumors that were sure to be spreading fast through the town. But he felt that he deserved it. What sort of man was he to talk about being just and righteous? He sat there listening to the ocean waves, and watching the stars twinkle endlessly in the sky. Hundred of nameless constellations were there before his eyes. Never changing in a world that went by so quickly. A constant among the variables. Somewhere distant a fish jumped out of the water and fell back down with a splash.

"Hey there Pastor."

Carter turned around, completely surprised at this intrusion. It was Kai, a sailor that only came to town during the summer. Kai took a seat on the dock next to the priest, staring away at the ocean.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked uninterestedly, obviously lost deep in thought.

"Just thinking." Carter replied, not really in a mood to talk.

"I come out here to think sometimes too." He deadpanned. "Seems like the only place I can come to get away from people."

The two sat there for a while, content with another's company. The ocean's roar was constant along with the slight breeze.

"I hear about some of the things that have been happening to you lately." Kai said, in a small-talk sort of way.

Carter definitely didn't want to talk about that of all subjects.

"Whole town's talkin' bout you. Some of the accusations are really outrageous, but I trust you. One of the few people you can trust these days is a Pastor."

He sat there, not wanting to reply to that as guilt set into his stomach.

"When I first came here there was a whole string of bad rumors bout me that never seemed to pass. I guess some people never get over how they were brought up to view something, even if there is all the proof in the world to believe otherwise."

Carter continued to stare at the stars, a small tear coursing its way down his cheek. "I guess so." He said shakily.

Kai didn't seem to notice though. The sailor stood up and brushed off his pants. "Good to see you again Pastor." Smiling he said, "And get some sleep, you look bushed." And with that Kai clunked off the dock and headed back to his restaurant.

Carter looked after him, wondering why Kai had come to the dock in the first place. He decided to take the advice though and headed home. But as the priest walked away he was so lost in thought that he did not notice the shadow moving swiftly behind him. A stalker through the moonlight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG my hands are so sore right now and I really need to get some sleep. I definitely will not update tomorrow because I have some heavy yard work to do up the street for a pair of really nice old ladies. (I also worked today, and, please as a reminder, drink plenty of water when clearing blackberry bushes) Please R&R or I will send a cat god to dance on your head and stare at you in your sleep. (It's either that or a pig) I prefer cats personally, but I do really love to train dogs. I have a pup I'm training for agility. Man, that was completely off subject, I must be really tired….Ok, so goodbye and goodnight.

K. W. Lycan

(aka: a piano playing demon)

(oooh! I'm so excited! I'm playing the unarranged version of Scott Joplin's "Maple Leaf Rag" for my next piano adjudication. If I get a superior rating this time I get a trophy! Woo! TROPHY TASTIC!) YAWNS AND THEN FALLS ASLEEP


	6. A Noteworthy Deterioration

**Hmmm…let me see…where did we leave off? The stalker I believe. Ok, so I've decided that I'm not going to go on any more updating sprees because my head almost exploded and I ended up in the pentagon for a couple of days because the government wanted to know where my special powers came from. I said it was the sky, and then they force-fed me hotdogs until I confessed that I had received them from a hobo on the street for a toothpick. The world will never be the same…ANYWAY…back to the scary story! BOO! Happy Halloween Everyone! (I'm going as myself…a WEREWOLF! Awooo!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this chapter we find Carter sulking and then…!

**Chapter 6**

**A Noteworthy Deterioration**

Carter continued up along the path to the church. He scuffed his worn shoes on the cobbled pavement, bitterly. Bitter about life, bitter about death. But mostly bitter about the things that had been happening. His life had been fine up until a few nights ago. Everything was peachy, and the summer sun had shown down hot and happy. But now, that hot and happy sun had changed. Now it burned with misery, with pain and injustice. That once pleasurable orb now represented the hell his life had become. An assault, a murder, and strange occurrences. And remembering nothing. That was what bothered Carter the most. He knew something must have happened in those massive blank spaces that he couldn't recall at all. It was an unnatural sort of thing though. It's not like you forgot and could recall it. Those massive unknowns were completely blank. No matter how much he groped around those spots there was nothing, like reaching out over a dark ledge. Nothing.

The whole affair left a sour taste in his mouth as he trudged along, the scuffing echoing along the silent night. A sea born breeze rippled restlessly through the trees, making them dance and sway in a mild prelude of what was to come if Won's predictions were correct. It seemed likely because the breeze was unearthly warm against the cool night. Carter sighed, just another thing to deal with. He stopped and looked up at the silver clouds moving swiftly across the navy sky. Tall tree tops whipping about as if to tear the things down. All was not right. Everything felt like it was on edge, holding its breath, bracing for the unknown. Everything was stagnant, but upset, like the churning depths of the placid volcano. The exterior was normal, but deep within, down to the farthest reaches; chaos was reaching its boiling point.

Carter quickened his pace, growing uneasy. Something big was going to happen; he could feel it prickling up through his skin along with panic. But what was it? Why was this night different from the others? He glanced around warily, but thinking better of himself the priest inhaled and exhaled slowly. He was being silly again. Another product of an overactive imagination was what this little panic was. Nothing was going to happen. Carter once again continued along his way, trying to push the suspicions to the back of his mind. But like a closet too full, thoughts came tumbling out helter skelter and he fought to keep them down.

Carter stopped dead in his tracks. He knew this feeling all too well. This same sort of fear he felt in the clinic last night. He had been wrong to ignore those feelings, because in the morning there was the corpse. Carter bit his lip. There had to be something. His mind couldn't be playing games with him this time. There was no other reason why this sort of panic would be present. There was no other explanation. That was the terrible part.

The priest swallowed, aware of the sweat beading on his brow. That dream on the hill came back to him. It felt the same. That stifling breeze, that panicked feeling, it was all coming true. Carter tried to fight the panic. It was as hot as the breeze, rising steadily up his body, pricking up the hairs on the back of his neck. Everything became twenty times louder, he could hear everything. Everything.

Carter tried to control his breathing, but the world was rushing about. He bolted down the path as it spun wildly. He found himself staggering around, trying to keep consciousness. His body knew somehow if it fell here, it wouldn't survive. As much as the priest tried to overcome this instinct of self-preservation he couldn't stop running, stop swaying. But then Carter heard it. Loud and clear over his own pounding footsteps. Something was chasing him!

Carter cried out, trying to run as fast as he could. But run to where? He couldn't think, the only thing was to get far away. "The church isn't the safe!" Somewhere in his mind kept on shouting out, but Carter was beyond hearing. He had completely panicked. The thing was still coming. It was gaining. He could hear the pounding coming from behind. Rattling after him.

Carter rounded a corner, trying to remember where he was going. Everything was so dark. It was the darker part of town, just a path from one end to another, no houses or stores, just a path. Where the hell was the church! Without realizing it, he had run on to the wrong side of town. Deep inside Carter's lungs were burning, and his sides ached from the physical exertion, but the sound of that relentless thing kept him going. He didn't want to look, fearing a nightmarish monster. So he kept on lunging blindly forward, praying to find somewhere safe.

But it was gaining still. Now rasping breaths were clear, a metallic jangling even clearer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Carter screamed, clawing out at the air desperately as his body failed him. The priest tripped over his own legs and fell hard onto the pavement with a painful thud. He lay there for a second from shock before frantically flipped over on his back, trying to see what was coming after him. But there was nothing.

Carter looked around wildly, the taste of copper trickled into his mouth. Where did it go! He lifted himself heavily to his feet. Where the hell was it!

A loud crack resounded through air and in an instant Carter's leg was filled with a dull pain. He looked down in horror at a stick going in his bloody thigh and coming out the other side. The priest whimpered at the morbid sight, sinking back down to the ground. This was it. It was all over. This was how it was going to end. Carter looked over at the bushes. That was where the stick had come from. Now the monster was to come out too and finish its job. Something new came over him just then, rising up to his throat.

"WELL THEN WHERE ARE YOU! COME FINISH YOUR JOB ALREADY!" He called out defiantly, a new anger arising deep within his gut. "IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THINGS COULD GET MUCH WORSE FOR ME NOW COULD THEY? SO HURRY UP!" Carter stared angrily at the bushes as nothing came out. "What are you waiting for you wretched thing!" He called out, tears seeping into his eyes and then falling to mix with the blood on his leg. "Can't you even finish what you have started? Do you not have the guts?" Carter wept bitterly. He was injured. He was angry. And most of all he was alone. Even abandoned by his predator. Slowly the loss of blood began to make Carter weak and dizzy. He fell to his side, arms weighing a thousand tons. The priest lay there, breathing heavily, his vision blurring. On the very edge of consciousness he could just perceive the thing coming out of the bushes. And it said these words:

"I want you to suffer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, this chapter gives me goose bumps every time I read it. Definitely one of my better chapters! ) Heehaw. I got my first iPod today, and right now I'm listening to it. I've been waiting for a long time for one. (It's a little green Mini) Oh! They are so cool! I've already got 895 songs on it! At the very moment I have typed this I was listening to Matallica's "Unforgiven." -starts singing to it- So I dub thee unforgiven…

Ok, that's all for today. Goodluck and Goodnight.

K. W. Lycan


	7. Grace and Pain

**This chapter is proudly sponsored by NEAS, the only place to buy newly-engineered antiques.**

**I don't think any of you would have noticed, but I am subjecting this story to a massive revamp. I've grown bored with the old way this has been written, so I have painstakingly written a new chapter plan and have, in short, changed this story completely from that in the notebook. I did this because I keep on getting great and new ideas for the story and want to use them. Nothing that you know of will change. It all still fallows the same plot of the materials already posted, but the one difference is that this story is now being actively written, not just copied down from a notebook. I'm open for suggestions now because nothing is written in stone, except for the top-secret chapter outlines that will determine the fate of Carter. (Ooh, spooky!) This is a new and exciting way to write the story, and I hope you notice as well as I the fresher writing, and improved plotlines. (So far I have outlined up to chapter 30, and there are some really super exciting awesome fantastic blow-your-mind-away sexy? things in store!) The only downside of this fresher-writing is that it hasn't been super-edited like the original in the notebook, so please expect some awkward passages and the occasional typo. (Typos are fun!)**

**I have a pet peeve everyone. People who chew their gum with their mouth open really piss me off. Not only does it make them look ugly, but it's absolutely disgusting. I mean, have their parents taught them any table manners at all! Jeebus, my first and second period classes I'm surrounded by girls that smack their lips when they chew gum. It drives me insane. But I still put up with it. It's kind of sad how they will never learn that doing that it is not really socially acceptable. (What's ironic is the girls that do it get French manicures and spend half the day applying makeup…but they do not consider chewing their gum like a cow on a cud ugly…go figure.) **

**Ok, enough is enough. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7

I'll Sing My Song of Sorrow, Pain, and Love

(Love Conquers All)

He woke up in a peaceful place. A place of sunshine, of flowers, of bees buzzing contently in the air. Of birds twittering, and a breeze rippling through the long grass. Carter sighed, sweet peace sinking his body down into the ground. The solitude and gentle silence of the clouds drifting above Mother's Hill soothing away all memories. He never wanted to leave that place. Nothing mattered anymore; nothing seemed to hold any gravity. He could almost feel the past emptying from his mind. But Carter knew it was all a dream. He remembered his reality. And all a sudden, the chirping birds turned vultures, the bumble bees to wasps, the clouds to heavy black shrouds. That gentle stirring breeze became a metallic banging and clanging.

Carter woke up for real.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with a groan. All around him there were the tell-tale sounds of a smithy. He was in Siabara's shop. Carter flipped the blankets off his body and looked at his thigh. It was crudely dressed, but healing. He sighed. Why hadn't they just taken him to the clinic? The priest's answer came when the clanging stopped and there was a moment's rest. Respite on the inside, but outside the wind was screaming and wavering in a disserting howl. Won was right after all. The hurricane had hit.

Siabara shuffled into the bedroom. He was a short but well muscled old man, grizzled and rough from untold years in the smithy and military service. Behind him stood the man's grandson, Gray. Almost the complete opposite, Gray was tall and gaunt, almost gangly in appearance. Like his grandfather though, he too wore a thick leather apron. They both took a moment to stare at Carter, making the priest uneasy.

"You certainly slept a lot didn't you?" The blacksmith remarked gruffly. "Well, why don't you come on over and let me look at your cat scratch?"

Carter still sat there, wondering if he could even stand at all. Why didn't the man just come over to him?

"You gonna' move your ass youngin'?" Siabara grunted with annoyance. Gray's eyebrows arched disapprovingly of his grandfather, but he said nothing.

Submissively, Carter moved tenderly off of the bed and hobbled over to where the blacksmith was standing.

"Aw, suck it up you pansy." The old man said as he roughly pushed Carter into a chair. "In the core we got shot every day and were still expected to run for fifteen miles." He then forcefully ripped off the bandages and poked around in the wound.

The priest grimaced in pain as a blaze of agony burst through his leg. He jerked away from the blacksmith.

In response Siabara wrenched Carter's leg back over. "You sit still maggot." He hissed and continued prodding the gash.

Gray still stood there, as if undecided to say something to his elder. Finally making up his mind, the young man spoke. "Sir, I think you should be a little more careful with the injury."

Siabara dropped Carter's leg altogether and spun around on the apprentice. "What did you say to me you ungrateful son-of-a-bitch!"

Carter was grateful that Gray had distracted the old man and tried to move back across the room. Anywhere away from the blacksmith was paradise.

Meanwhile Siabara seemed to have grown taller than Gray and was proceeding to tear the boy to shreds.

"Little more careful with the injury." Siabara mocked Gray in a feminine voice. "Don't you think I know what I'm doing you unappreciative rat? Do you think you are wiser than me? Do you? Do you really think you can do a better job than a man like me you little boy! Why, you can't even make a wheelbarrow let alone dress a wound!"

"Sorry." Gray muttered, staring at the ground.

"What the hell did you say bird shit?"

"No sir, I could not do a better job than you sir."

"That's more like it." Siabara said with a spit into Gray's face. "Go sweep the shop."

"But-"

"NOW!" With that outrage the blacksmith once again turned to Carter, who was on the opposite end of the room. He stared at the priest for a moment. "Get back over here." He said menacingly. Carter had no choice but to be obedient to this mean Mr. Mustard.

From out in the lobby, Gray could hear spaced screams and yelps of anguish coming from the back room, quickly followed by a sharp reprimand after each one. Gray sighed. His grandfather didn't know the first thing about first aid. He wouldn't be surprised if Carter was dead on the morrow. But there was nothing Gray could do. And the apprentice continued to sweep away to the colorful symphony of howls and screeches. The man would just have to bear it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the three sat around the table listening to the wind outside. Carter's leg was throbbing, but his the bandage had been replaced. He couldn't believe that he had actually lived through the ordeal. One thing was certain though. He did not like Siabara, and was very sure that the latter had no pleasant feelings for him either. The priest glanced over at the grizzly figure. It had almost seemed as if the blacksmith was enjoying his pain. Carter's mind flashed back to what the stalker had said.

"I want you to suffer."

Was it really Siabara? The priest studied the man before glancing away. It was either that or he just enjoyed misery. The misery theory seemed more likely. Why would a blacksmith ever attack him? They had barely said two words to each other the whole three years Carter had resided in Mineral Town.

Siabara seemed on the verge of speaking. "Y'know what pansy?"

Both Gray and Carter listened in. The blacksmith could be either of them.

"I hated you the moment I set eyes on you."

Gray and Carter still didn't know who Siabara was addressing.

"You always looked shifty. Like you couldn't be trusted. And all that crap you said about the Harvest Goddess is bullshit anyway."

Gray relaxed visibly, but Carter sucked in his breath. Maybe the stalker really was Siabara.

"Every sermon you ever gave seemed like a load of lies. Like a god damn cover-up. Like you're trying to prove you innocence by taking on the most law-abiding job you could find."

Carter's heart was pounding. Could he have found out? How could he though? No one knew where he had come from! Did they? But despite his inner turmoil, the priest kept a calm face, staring casually at the furnace.

"I see straight through you, bastard." Siabara took another sip from his tea. "I bet you're an ex-convict." He sat there for a moment, his hands tightening around the teacup. "And you know what that makes you? A God damn hypocrite, that's what." Siabara glared at Carter. "I don't think you have any place to talk about the righteous. You're probably dirtier than a pig on a carpet. I know I can't prove it, but I bet you are running from something. And if I ever find out what it is you can kiss your sorry church goodbye, because I'll make sure you never come near this town again."

Words could not possibly express how relieved Carter was at that moment. The old men was just blowing smoke. He didn't know anything. Gray stole a secret smile to the priest. Siabara ranted often.

The old blacksmith stood up. "You two get out of here, I'm going to bed."

Gray and Carter had no choice but to move out into the shop. Gray pulled out a couple of blankets and laid them on the floor. He then sat down and Carter fallowed suit.

"Father, I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Carter asked, remembering that he did have a job after all.

"I hate my grandfather."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning the hurricane had moved on, leaving a broken and battered town behind. Slowly the people of the town began to emerge from their cocoons to begin to asses the damage. Compared to other towns the storm had hit, Mineral Town was left as one of the least-damaged. But still there was work to do.

Carter limped out into the early morning light.

The stalker wasn't Siabara.

The bastard couldn't have reached up far enough to hang a body from the chicken farm roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A horrible cliff hanger is your reward for reading this far. (Yam!) I'm very eager to see all of your reactions to this segment. Because, I have already told some of you that it will not be SUSPENSEFUL and EXCITING every chapter. (My reason still stands that moments are twice as scary, and twice as suspenseful if you actually care about the character.) C'mon, we've all had that movie experience where we're expected to be scared, but the characters are so poorly acted that you wish for them to die anyway. **

**Well, there is another downside I found to this new way of writing the story. It takes twice as long to write chapters. But don't worry. I will be diligent about updating.**

**Until next time, be sure to REVIEW!**

**K. W. Lycan**

**(the werewolf born of rebellion)**


End file.
